


Puppet Master

by Tony Starks Actual Heart (tetsushinshi)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsushinshi/pseuds/Tony%20Starks%20Actual%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimers: I have no idea where this work will go. Also, I do not own any Marvel characters, settings, events or terms. I only own the Twins, here. (I didn't steal the Maximoff twins concept, it was just an awkward coincidence; my twins are from like 2013. Oops.)<br/>Talia and Grayson are just nine years old when their small downtown hotel is completely demolished in the Battle of New York (2012). After an interesting altercation with the Asgardian God Loki, they find themselves alone and afraid in a foreign world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows how long this work will end up being, now that I decided to finally actually write it. First chapter of however many is just character sheets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true beginning, Talia and Grayson meet Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter tbh and it probably sucks a whole lot and it's super short but oh well.

       “Gray,” Talia groaned softly, her eyelids fluttering open. “ _Veli._ 1” She struggled to sit up, only some, and gazed blearily around. Dust and rubble were everywhere, and smoke filled the air. She saw her brother laying facedown, just inches from her feet. She groped her way towards him, and very carefully rolled him onto his side, inspecting his face. He was covered in scrapes, nothing consequential. She heard him grunt, and cradled his head close to her as tears streaked her face.

 

       “T-Talia,” Grayson muttered, grimacing. He touched her cheek with his fingertips. “Sinä olet kunnossa, you are okay?”

       “Kyllä, yes, yes, I am okay. You, you are alright,” she breathed back to him. He nodded. Glancing around, then, she called, “Äiti? Isä? Ma, Ma, Papa?”

 

       The twins’ parents were nowhere to be seen, but there was a man. He was tall and clad in green, his hair black, and his expression dark. He mightn’t have been real. He seemed to be flickering in and out of existence. Talia got to her feet, very carefully. The ground seemed to sway beneath her. She nearly fell, but without warning, the man was at her side, holding her up by the elbow. She yelped.

 

       “Talia, is it?” the man said in a soft voice. “You are safe, now. I am sorry to have hurt you.”

       “Who…are you?” Talia stammered. The man smiled, flickered, and eased her to the ground beside her brother.

       “I am Loki, a god of Asgard,” he answered.

       “I know the Norse gods.” Loki chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face, causing her to flinch.

       He withdrew his hand quickly, and his expression softened. “Are you injured? Your brother?”

       “N-no,” Talia muttered, pulling back from him and fumbling blindly for Grayson’s hand. She took it in her own and squeezed softly. This man? A Norse god? Could he be? She turned her eyes to the dirt around them, and then looked at Loki again. “Where are Ma and Papa?”

       “They are dead, I’m afraid,” Loki conceded. Talia’s eyes widened, and Grayson sat up.

       “They are dead?” he whispered. Loki nodded.

       “I am terribly sorry,” he said mournfully. Talia’s tears returned, and Grayson pulled her into his arms, his own eyes wet. “Could I do something to help the two of you?” Loki added.

       “What could you be doing to be helping us?” Talia shouted, her voice breaking.

       “I could give you a gift,” he answered calmly. He spread his hands before him, blue light erupting from his fingertips. Talia gasped.

       “What is this?” she demanded. Loki reached out towards her.

       “Take my hand,” he insisted, “take my hand and you will see.”

 

       She touched his palm with hers, and immediately, white-hot pain exploded across her skin. The pain traced its way up her arm, across her face and chest, and down her leg into her toes. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Grayson’s voice soon followed hers. When the excruciating pain subsided, Loki was gone. Sprawling across her flesh were burning blue-black lines and circles, and Grayson sported the same.

       As Talia brushed her fingertips over his marks, they converged. A complete circuit.

**Author's Note:**

> 1)"Veli" means "brother" in Finnish.


End file.
